Come back to me
by cloudyWingless
Summary: Kenny McCormmick isn't the cleanest person. He isn't he most attractive either nor the richest. Yet Kyle falls in love with him. One day Kyle, Stan, and Cartman are taken to see Kenny dead, but Kyle has a bad feeling about this time. Why isn't Kenny waking up? Is he gone forever? But Kyle never got to say goodbye. K2


Once upon a time there lived a boy named Kenny McCormmick. He lived on the other side of the tracks. His poor life reflected on him. He always wore an orange hoodie with some fake animal fur on the rim of the hood. His beautiful blond hair shone like gold in the sun and his blue eyes were sapphires that were recently polished. This boy lived a hard life and every time he escaped it, he would end up back in the same spot. He was meant for something greater than imaginable.

Kenny McCormmick had three main friends: Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, and Kyle Broflovski (me). Of course I was the richest out of all of us which Kenny envied. I was the envy of everyone with my flawless skin and my perfect red hair. My body was perfectly curved and I am not too fat. Kenny, on the other hand, was dirty and scarred. His body was flawed and he was too thin from lack of food. His hair was ratty and unclean. Yet I find him rather attractive. I feel like Kenny secretly hates me.

Every week Kenny dies. He dies some horrible death then comes back to life the next day. Every time he would die, we wouldn't worry about it because we knew we'd see him the next day.

I have a dirty little secret... I'm in love with Kenny McCormmick. Every part of him I'm in love with. He's perfect in my eyes. I don't care if he's poor, I don't care if he isn't very smart. I love him for who he is and that will never change.

Now that we are 15 life has changed in our sexualities and who we are. I'm gay, Stan is bi, Cartman is straight, and Kenny is... well he is... I have no idea. All I know is he shall never return my feelings for him.

(line)

Stan, Cartman, and I sit in our homeroom seats. We noticed that the one seat for Kenny is empty. I began to worry slightly about him. I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something isn't right.

"He must be skipping class. That fucking idiot," the fat brunette made his stupid comment.

"Shut up Cartman, maybe he's sick," Stan said.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this," I grabbed my stomach.

The principal walks into class and looks directly at us. I tense up in my seat and begin to play with the sleeves on my orange jacket. My heart beats faster and faster as I felt time slow down when the principal opened his mouth.

"Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, and Kyle Broflovksi, please come with me," he said.

The three of us make our way cautiously down the hall with him. I reach out for Stan's hand and squeeze it tight knowing it's something about Kenny. I notice Stan grabs Cartman's hand too as if he knows what I do.

We walk outside and there are cars waiting for us... Our parents.

"What's going on?" I ask in a soft voice.

"What's going on?!" Cartman shouts after there was no response.

"You'll find out boys, just go with your parents." the principal says.

I hesitantly get into the back seat of the car where Ike was too.

"Mom, what's going on?" I ask. She remained silent.

I looked over at my adopted brother and he shrugged. I began to shake as the feeling in the pit of my stomach got worse. We stopped at the hospital.

I got out of the car and ran to Stan and Cartman. I grabbed Stan's hand and Cartman's. The fat boy was hesitant to hold my shakey hand but he did anyway. We walk into the hospital and our parents talk to the lady at the front desk. Then they lead us to a room.

We pushed open the door and my heart nearly fell. There was a boy with multiple bloody bandages and injuries. His skin once supple skin pale. His once lively eyes dull.

"Oh God," Stan mumbled.

"I'm going to be sick," Cartman said.

"K-Kenny," I fought the urge to cry.

I ran to Kenny's side and fell to my knees holding his hand within mine. I let the tears freely roll down my cheeks.

"Kyle, he'll come back," Stan put his hand on my shoulder.

"I-I don't know Stan," I sobbed, "I have a terrible feeling about this."

My eyes remain on Kenny. My fingers graze his soft cold cheek.

"Kenny," I whispered.

"What happened to him?" Cartman asked the doctor.

"An accident. Someone hit him head on with a truck," he said, "He is dead though, but this boy has been known to come back."

"No!" I screamed, "Kenny can't be dead."

"Dude, he dies all the time," Stan said.

"Yeah Kyle, what's so different about now?" Cartman asked.

"Something just doesn't feel right," I continue to say.

Our families walked up to us a looked at the dead boy. My heart ached. Agony and pain filled my soul as I continued to let my tears flow.

A week passed and Kenny still hasn't woken up. We began to worry about him. I visited Kenny every day that I could. I would talk to him about my day and do my homework there. I've even fallen asleep there. Stan and Cartman noticed how I've been depressed and spending all of my time with Kenny. Cartman keeps calling me a fag but I don't care. I don't care about anything, only Kenny McCormmick.

Today I went into his room with a teddy bear in my hands.

"Hi Kenny," I said. I walked up to his lifeless body. "I brought you something." I set the bear down next to him.

"Kenny please wake up, I need you," I began to cry, "So, I had a fine day at school. People asked about you. Well mainly Butters, Wendy, and Tweek. Stan hasn't taken lightly to this and I can tell Cartman hasn't either. He's being strong for the both of us."

I sat on the bed beside him.

"Nothing has been the same since you left. I can't think straight. I have to be honest with you now," I sighed, "Kenny McCormmick, I'm in love with you. I love everything about you. I love the way you laugh and smile. I love the way you walk and talk. I love the way you stand up to Cartman and take shit from him. I love the way you are just so nice to everyone. Please don't leave me forever. Please."

I bent down and placed a kiss on his cold lips. Then I played with his hair a bit until Stan and Cartman walked in.

"Kyle, you're here again?" the black haired boy asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Dude, what is your deal?" Cartman asked, "Do you have some fag crush on Kenny?"

I silently stared at him then back at Kenny. My brain kept battling over the thought of whether to tell him or not. Kenny doesn't seem to be waking up ever...

"No, I don't have a crush on Kenny," I said, "I love him. I don't care if you call me a fag for it or tell the whole school, I'm in love with Kenny McCormmick and that will never change."

They look taken back by my statement.

"Oh Kyle," Stan said, "I'm so sorry."

"When did you first fall in love with him?" Cartman asked.

"When we were kids. I started to develop a strange attraction to him which turned into love." I replied.

"It's ok Kyle, we won't tell anyone," Cartman said actually understanding.

That moment brought Stan, Cartman, and I closer as friends. We are inseperable it seems. We're honest about everything with each other. I still felt this emptyness inside of me. I felt incomplete without him. It's like a black hole inside of me sucking in everything that I love and cherish.

Another week passed and Kenny hasn't woke up. I still visit him everyday and spill my guts to him. His room got full with flowers and balloons and gifts. Many people came to visit him.

One snowy December afternoon I went to visit him.

"Hi Kenny," I said like I always do, "I hope you wake up soon..."

I bent down and kissed his lips.

"I love you so much," I cried.

I held his hand and cried with my eyes closed and head resting on his chest. Suddenly I felt his hand tighten around mine and I gasp. I look up to see him smirking.

"K-Kenny?" I gasped.

"I always come back," he smiled.

"Oh my god!" I smiled with tears of sorrow turning into tears of joy.

"Kyle," he chuckled weakly, "No more tears."

"I-I'm just so happy to see you," I hugged him.

Kenny lifted my chin and sat up to place a kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," the blond smiled.

"H-h-how did you..." I trailed off.

"Let's just say I had an out-of-body-experience," Kenny said, "I heard everything you said and saw you everyday. Kyle Broflovski, I love you too. I have for a while."

"Never leave me again!" I jumped on top of him and burried my head in his chest.

"I won't," Kenny smiled.

After that day, Kenny was released from the hospital only to be greeted by everyone in school the next day and hugs from Stan and Cartman. Kenny would talk about his out-of-body experience while I would stand next to him timidly.

Kenny grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"You two are such fags," Cartman smirked.

"Yup, and I'm proud of it," Kenny said, "I'm proud of being Kyle's boyfriend. I hope he feels the same way."

"Are you kidding? I couldn't leave your side at the hospital! I'm so happy that we're together," I said.

"Finally together," Kenny smiled as he kissed me.

The feeling of his warm lips on mine was like a safe haven for me. I felt protected and loved. Every minute with Kenny makes me feel so blessed to have him back.

"Come on you guys, we'll be late for the movie!" Stan yelled as we began to run to the movie theater. Kenny stopped me from running for a second.

"I love you Kyle," he whispered while caressing my cheek.

"I love you too Kenny," I moved in and kissed him.

After that we raced each other to the movie theater laughing and smiling.

I don't know what kept Kenny dead for so long, or why he woke up when he did, but I'm so happy that he's alive. He is my soulmate.

Kenny McCormmick is poor and dirty. He can't afford much and he is imperfect. Yet Kenny McCormmick is the love of my life. I don't care about any of that. All I care about is his arms around me and us smiling and laughing.

In sickness and in health, for better or for worst, for richer or for poor, I will always love Kenny McCormmick as long as I shall live. I know he feels the same way about me too. And we lived happily ever after.

The End

(Line) .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Authors Note: Hey, so leave a review about what you think of this. I do plan on writing another chapter of Kenny's point of view during his out-of-body experience. So yeah. This is K2. woooooo. I pair Kyle with Stan and Kenny so I'll probably alternate between both. Yup. ignore spelling errors btw.


End file.
